Trust
by Rachael137
Summary: Karena mereka yakin akan kekuatan yang bersandar di dalam diri mereka. Kepercayaan (KyuMin, YAOI, a little bit Angst, One Shoot)


**Kyu-Min is Real**

**By... Dhee**

**YAOI, Typo, Angst - Drama**

**.**

**.**

**Trust**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sungmin pov_

Aku melangkah keluar dari sebuah taksi yang baru saja aku tumpangi. Beruntung sekali di penghujung musim dingin ini suasana stasiun tidak terlalu ramai. Aku mengeratkan jas hitam panjang untuk mengurangi efek dingin yang terasa begitu menusuk tubuh. Matahari memang sudah meninggi tapi tetap saja terpaan udara tipis membuat wajahku terlihat bertambah pucat. Aku berhenti sebentar di sebuah cermin yang terletak di pintu masuk untuk memastikan letak syal rajut biru serta hoodie sudah terpasang dengan benar.

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga dan menuju sebuah bangku kayu yang digunakan para penumpang lainnya untuk sekedar duduk menunggu kedatangan kereta mereka. Kemana aku sebenarnya? Aku pun sendiri tidak tahu apa tujuanku sekarang. Aku hanya ingin pergi sebentar saja untuk menghilangkan semua rasa ini. Rasanya terlalu sakit dan mungkin sedikit lelah dengan perjalanan hidupku yang menurut orang lain sempurna.

Hanya ada beberapa orang saja di stasiun ini. Mereka juga terlihat sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka sendiri dan tidak begitu memperhatikan jika aku adalah salah satu dari artis terkenal Korea yang sedang membuat skandal. Ini tentu saja menyenangkan karena pada akhirnya aku menemui tempat dimana aku hanya menjadi seorang Lee Sungmin. Aku menyadari jika ponsel di saku jas tebalku sedari tadi terus saja bergetar. Aku memang sengaja menyetel pada silent mode. Aku hanya menghela nafas ketika melihat sekitar ada dua puluh pesan singkat serta lima puluh panggilan tak terjawab dari satu orang yang sama. Ya, aku memang sudah mengatakan kepada semua memberdeul lainnya jika aku ingin berlibur sendiri tapi entah kenapa satu pria ini sangat sulit jika aku berpergian sendirian.

Aku hanya tersenyum saat ini ketika mengingat aku pergi diam-diam saat pria itu sedang mengunjungi dorm sahabat karibnya di TVXQ. Mungkin saat pulang nanti aku akan mendapat kesulitan jika pria itu marah padaku. Tapi ku mohon mengertilah, aku butuh untuk sendiri saat ini. Tanpa ku sadari mataku terasa panas dan memerah. Aku kembali menghela nafas panjang untuk menghindar dari air mata yang sudah memenuhi sudut mataku. Aku tak ingin menangis saat ini.

Aku mendengar kereta itu datang dan segera bangkit dari bangku kayu. Aku melangkah masuk dan memilih salah satu bangku yang terletak di dekat jendela. Aku melepas hoodie dan memasang headphone putih yang selalu ku pakai saat berpergian. Inilah yang aku sangat rindukan saat ini. Sepi, tenang dan damai. Bukan aku menjadi apatis hanya saja aku merasa ini salah satu caraku untuk menenangkan diri. Bukan aku juga tak percaya pada orang lain untuk sekedar meceritakan semua keluhanku. Aku hanya tidak ingin menambah permasalahan orang lain dengan masalahku.

Aku memukul kepalaku perlahan dan membenamkan dikedua telapak tangan yang ku tempelkan di wajahku. Maaf, aku ingin bersikap kuat tetapi pada akhirnya aku menyerah. Aku tak bisa bersikap kuat lagi. Aku sangat membenci semua situasi ini. Air mata itu akhirnya benar-benar mengalir dari sudut mataku dan mengalir membasahi wajahku. Rasanya sangat sakit hingga aku kembali memukulkan tangan tepat di dada sebelah kiriku. Di sana terasa sangat sesak dan beruntung peron ini hanya ada aku seorang. Jadi tak akan ada yang melihatku seperti ini.

Kenapa ?

Semua orang menghakimiku. Semua orang menjudgeku. Semua orang menilaiku dengan presepsi mereka. Apa yang ku lakukan ini salah? Semua terjadi bukan atas keinginanku. Aku juga tidak ingin berbeda tapi aku tidak bisa menghindar. Ini perasaanku...

Ya, tepatnya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Setelah media dengan gencar memberitakan hubunganku dengan salah satu dongsaengku di Super Junior. Kalian para elf atau kyumin shipper tentu saja tahu siapa dia? Ya, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tidak tahu dengan cara apa media itu mendapatkan informasi yang benar-benar menyakinkan. Yang jelas di artikel terdepan mereka terpasang sebuah photo besar. Aku yang sedang berpelukan dan berciuman dengan pria itu. Dunia terasa menghakimiku saat itu. Bukan atas apa yang mereka katakan padaku. Tapi aku tidak sanggup melihat ekspresi yang terlihat dari sosok pria yang sangat ku cintai itu. Saat itu dia memang bersikap tegar dan berusaha melindungiku tetapi aku tahu dia juga ketakutan.

Aku benar-benar sangat terpuruk. Aku telah membuatnya menderita dengan sangat kejam. Akibat berita itu secara perlahan beberapa kontrak dibatalkan secara sepihak. Iklan yang di bintangi Kyuhyun segera ditarik mundur dan digantikan dengan aktor lainnya. Begitu juga dengan soundtrack drama korea yang akan ditayangkan. Bahkan tidak hanya Kyuhyun tetapi juga semua yang memakai nama Super Junior. Aku merasa, aku menyakiti mereka semua. Semua ini salahku. Maafkan aku...

Ya, hubunganku dengan Cho Kyuhyun memang benar. Semua yang kalian lihat itu adalah nyata. Bagaimana bisa? Nyatanya tidak ada penjelasan yang akan menjabarkannya. Bagaimana cara Kyuhyun memperlakukanku, memandangku atau apapun itu. Satu hal yang aku tahu kami memang saling mencintai. Selama ini kami selalu berusaha untuk menutupi dari jutaan fans. Bukan karena alasan kami tidak mencintai ELF tapi aku tahu karena hubungan ini tidak akan di terima oleh khalayak umum. Pada akhirnya semua benar-benar terjadi seperti saat ini.

Aku benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah terhadap semua ini. Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang ini. Jika saja aku memiliki kekuatan. Aku ingin sekali memutar semua dari awal. Seharusnya aku tidak memulai kisah ini dengan Kyuhyun. Nyatanya, akulah yang membuat Kyuhyun hancur dan terpuruk. Ya, kalian ELF ataupun Sparkyu... kalian berhak mencaciku dan marah padaku. Tapi ku mohon jangan limpahkan ini kepada member yang lain ataupun Kyuhyun.

Aku yang akan menyerah dan menerima semua ini.

Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, membiarkan wajah putih ini basah. Entah kereta ini sudah berada dimana karena setelah aku sadar. Aku melihat hamparan pengunungan dan pohon-pohon hijau. Aku segera menghapus airmata dengan telapak tanganku dan kembali memakai hoodie serta kacamata hitam yang ada di dalam ransel.

Aku melangkah perlahan dengan pandangan tertunduk. Aku tak berani melihat sekitar, aku hanya takut ketika mereka menyadari siapa aku sebenarnya. Lagipula aku tak ingin jika media mengetahui dan membuat berita "_Lee Sungmin meninggalkan Seoul untuk melarikan diri_". Sejenak tiupan udara sejuk yang kurasakan ini menyegarkan wajahku yang terlihat memerah karena sepanjang perjalanan aku terus menangis.

"Ahh..." Teriakku puas dengan merentangkan tanganku ketika sampai pada satu tempat yang sepi.

Aku tak melihat siapapun di sini hanya sebuah padang rumput hijau dengan beberapa pohon rindang yang sedikit tertutup salju tipis. Mungkin karena hal itu yang membuat mereka enggan keluar rumah. Bagaimanapun juga ini masih musim dingin, hanya orang yang sedikit frustasi seperti diriku yang akan bepergian keluar rumah untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan. Aku berhenti sebentar untuk membeli minuman hangat di sebuah mini market yang terletak beberapa meter.

Aku sedang memilih pada barisan minuman yang terdapat di etalase toko itu. Tiba-tiba saja pembicaraan dua orang remaja putri belasan tahun yang berdiri di sampingku terdengar di telingaku. Bukan bermaksud untuk menguping hanya saja keduanya berbicara bukan dengan nada pelan.

"Jadi mereka benar menjalin hubungan?" Seorang remaja berambut hitam ikal menunjukan sebuah koran dengan gambar diriku dan Kyuhyun kepada temannya yang berambut pendek sebahu.

"Iya. Aku juga berpikir mereka hanya sekedar fanservice tapi aku keliru. Tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkan. Bagaimanapun juga mereka manusia biasa yang berhak menentukan apa yang terbaik untuk mereka."

"Kau benar. Seharusnya media dan orang-orang dewasa lainnya tidak menghakimi mereka. Itu semua adalah hak tiap orang untuk mencintai siapapun. Baik Kyuhyun Oppa ataupun Sungmin Oppa pasti sedang merasa sedih dengan semua ini. Ku harap mereka tidak mengambil keputusan yang merugikan perasaan mereka." Remaja berambut pendek memeluk koran itu dengan erat.

"Mudah-mudahan mereka tahu, kalau para fansnya yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru dunia akan mendukung apapun yang mereka lakukan asalkan mereka bahagia." Kedua remaja itu meninggalkan mini market dengan tersenyum antusias.

Aku, Lee Sungmin. Masih berdiri di tempat yang sama sedari tadi. Jika saja aku tak sedang dalam penyamaran ini. Aku ingin sekali memeluk dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada dua remaja putri tadi. Aku tahu bahwa ELF akan selalu mendukung kami. Seharusnya aku benar-benar paham akan hal itu.

Setelah membeli beberapa minuman kaleng. Aku berjalan keluar dari mini market. Aku melanjutkan kembali perjalanan singkatku untuk berkeliling di tempat baru ini. Aku berpikir seharusnya aku mengunjungi tempat ini saat musim semi tiba. Pasti akan banyak bunga yang bermekaran dengan warna mereka yang indah.

Aku menemukan sebuah bangku kayu panjang dan memilih untuk berisitirahat sebentar. Rasanya sungguh sangat nyaman berada di luar hiruk pikuk semua jadwal dan permasalahan yang sedang aku hadapi sekarang ini. Aku berbaring dan memejamkan mata di atas bangku itu. Beberapa menit kemudian aku merasakan ada sapuan hangat yang menyentuh wajahku dan berakhir pada sesuatu yang kurasakan agak basah menempel di atas keningku. Dengan perlahan aku membuka mataku perlahan. Aku hampir tidak mempercayai penglihatanku saat ini. Aku merasa sedang berhalusinasi.

"Kyu." Ucapku perlahan membuat pria yang mencium keningku tadi memandangku yang masih terbaring.

"Ya." Suara bass Kyuhyun membuatku kembali percaya bahwa pria yang mengenakan jaket biru dengan celana panjang di depanku ini adalah benar orang yang sedang ku pikirikan saat ini. Aku bahagia ketika melihatnya tersenyum padaku saat ini. Aku merasa sekelilingku terasa begitu menghangat.

_Author pov _

Sungmin segera bangkit dan menyandarkan tubuhnya. Sementara Kyuhyun duduk dalam posisi berjongkok di depan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan Sungmin yang tertutup sarung tangan tebal.

"Apa kau ingin meninggalkanku?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar parau. Sungmin tahu jika sebelumnya Kyuhyun juga habis menangis. Matanya masih terlihat sembab dan berkantung.

"Tidak! Aku hanya ingin berlibur sendiri." Sungmin melepas sarung tangan sebelah kanan. Bisa ia rasakan udara dingin yang terserap oleh telapak tangannya yang polos. Dengan perlahan Sungmin mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun. Sentuhan lembut membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya ketika merasakan sentuhan Sungmin terhenti. Secara tiba-tiba kekuatannya kembali rapuh ketika Sungmin mengucapkan maaf dengan meneteskan air mata. Sungguh bukan ini yang ingin di lihat oleh seorang Kyuhyun. Bukan sosok Sungmin yang menangis karena dirinya. Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan mensejajarkan diri untuk duduk di samping Sungmin. Kyuhyun segera mendekap tubuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan sang Hyung untuk menangis didadanya.

"Kenapa semua ini terasa begitu menyakitkan?" Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun berteriak tapi Ia tidak bisa. Kyuhyun mengelus rambut hitam Sungmin dan terus mendekapnya erat.

Tak ada pembicaraan selama hampir lima belas menit. Kyuhyun masih terus memeluk Sungmin yang menangis dalam dekapannya. Mungkin cara ini yang memang mereka butuhkan untuk mengetahui bahwa semua hal berat yang terjadi saat ini membuat mereka sakit.

Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan mencoba menghapus jejak air mata yang membekas di wajahnya. Ia kembali menatap wajah Kyuhyun "Bagaimana kau tahu aku berada di sini?"

"Aku mengikutimu dari tadi. Aku berbohong dengan mengatakan pergi ke dorm Changmin. Aku tahu kau akan nekat untuk pergi walaupun aku melarang untuk itu aku mengikutimu." Kyuhyun sejenak tersenyum ketika melihat wajah hyung spesialnya memberengut kesal karena merasa dibohongi oleh Kyuhyun.

"Jangan meninggalkan aku sendirian, Hyung. Kau tahu aku sangat membutuhkanmu." Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin membuat Sungmin memukulkan tangannya ke bahu Kyuhyun.

Blush... seketika wajah Sungmin kembali merona merah ketika secara cepat Kyuhyun mencuri ciuman singkat di bibir tipis Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Jangan lakukan! Ini tempat umum, Kyu. Aku tak ingin membuat ini semakin sulit." Ucapan singkat Sungmin membuat mereka berdua kembali terdiam.

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin hingga mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Hyung, ini memang sulit tapi aku tak akan menyerah. Aku tahu saat ini semua dunia sedang menghakimi kita berdua. Ada banyak kesulitan yang akan menanti kita berdua nanti tapi aku butuh kau untuk selalu berada di sampingku, hyung. Bukan untuk mengatakan kita berakhir tapi untuk mengatakan kita akan terus bersama karena kita saling mencintai."

Tentu semua orang akan mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Sungmin jika mendengar apa yang baru saja magnae itu katakan. Begitu juga Sungmin, Ia tahu pria yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu sedang berkata jujur.

"Mengapa kau bersedia memilih jalan yang sulit, Kyu? Kau tahu bahwa dengan hal ini bisa menghancurkan seluruh kerja kerasmu selama ini." Sungmin terdiam sebentar setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Itu saja alasannya dan kurasa semua orang di dunia ini akan bersedia menempuh jalan yang sulit untuk orang yang sangat Ia cintai. Aku tidak akan menyesal jika orang-orang itu membenciku dan tidak lagi menyukaiku. Aku tidak bersedih dengan semua kontrak yang mereka batalkan. Jika aku ingin, aku bersedia menukar semua karierku pada media asalkan mereka tidak lagi menganggu kita berdua. Aku butuh kau sebagai sandaran hidupku, hyung." Kyuhyun hanya ingin mendekap tubuh sang hyung. Ia sadar, bahwa dirinya sangat tersiksa melihat Sungmin begitu terpuruk dengan semua pemberitaan ini. Ia juga takut jika Sungmin akan memilih untuk mengakhiri ini semua. Bukan… bukan ini yang ingin Kyuhyun terima.

"Itu memang mudah untuk dikatakan tetapi perjalanan kedepan akan sangat sulit untuk kita berdua. Jika aku ingin egois, aku juga ingin menutup telinga dan mataku terhadap semua yang dikatakan media. Tapi aku tidak bisa, Kyu? Berita ini telah menghancurkan tidak hanya kau tetapi seluruh member. Aku menghancurkan Super Junior, Kyu!" Sungmin memang tak lagi menangis tapi raut wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah dan begitu kecewa. Ya, terlalu sakit semua ini untuk mereka berdua. Hingga untuk menompang dan bangkit saja terasa begitu menyulitkan.

"Hyung, berhentilah memikirkan orang lain! Untuk hal ini pikirkan apa yang terbaik untukmu dan perasaanmu. Seharusnya kita berdua harus tetap bersama untuk menunjukan kepada mereka. Kau tetap ingin bersamaku, hyung? Jawablah!"

"Aku ingin, Kyu. Tapi Aku sangat takut untuk melanjutkan semua ini."

"Dengarkan, yang menentukan kebahagiaan seseorang itu adalah orang itu sendiri. Jika kau tanya padaku apa yang membuatku bahagia, itu adalah kau, Lee Sungmin. Aku merasa bersyukur dengan semua pemberitaan media karena dengan cara ini aku tidak perlu memikirkan untuk memberi tahu semua orang tentang hubungan kita. Sekarang semua orang sudah tahu dan untuk masalah presepsi mereka. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan."

Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bangku kayu dan menatap ke depan. Mereka kembali diam dengan tangan yang saling mengenggam erat. Sungmin seakan berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun. Bukan Sungmin tidak mengerti. Ia hanya ingin menguatkan dirinya akan keputusan yang akan Ia ambil. Kyuhyun yang memahami, memilih untuk diam membiarkan Sungmin untuk berpikir.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya ke atas untuk memandangi Langit biru Seoul. Sesaat semua bayangannya bersama Kyuhyun selama ini dan pembicaraan kedua remaja putri yang ia dengar tadi kembali muncul di dalam pikirannya. Akhirnya setelah lelah dalam diam beberapa menit ini. Sungmin beranjak dari bangkunya dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar, Kyu. Aku akan egois untuk kali ini. Aku akan bersama denganmu menghadapi semua ini. Lagipula kedua keluarga kita dan memberdeul menyetujui hubungan ini." Sungmin merasa sedikit terkejut sesaat setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya. Kyuhyun memeluknya kembali dengan sangat erat.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Aku mencintaimu." Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Sungmin dengan lembut membuat rona merah muncul di wajah Sungmin. Akhirnya keduanya berjalan meninggalkan taman itu menuju stasiun kereta tempat meraka datang tadi. Setidaknya saat mereka kembali ke Seoul nanti. Mereka telah yakin dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Ya, untuk saat ini biarkan egois itu yang menjadi pilihan mereka. Jika jutaan orang menghujat mereka dengan segala presepsi memuakan tanpa berpikir akan perasaan keduanya. Maka mereka juga akan berpikir untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Mereka tidak meminta semua orang untuk menerima apa yang mereka yakini. Mereka hanya menginginkan untuk tidak menganggu mereka. Cukup itu saja.

Karena mereka yakin akan kekuatan yang bersandar di dalam diri mereka. Kepercayaan...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

*** Bonus one shoot ini untuk semua yang masih berkenan menengok Rachael137.. Terima kasih teman-teman..

*** Sedihkah? Mudah2an sih ngga bikin galau.. asli ini cuma isenk aja lagi duduk di dalam busway, tiba2 muncul ide ini..

Regards

Dhee


End file.
